Drugged
by evildemonseth
Summary: Vincent Valentine is a hunted man. He is also going slightly mad.


I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN in fact i dont own anything apart from a computer and a screwed up imagination.

Drugged

story: erm...havent worked one out yet. Its probably not going to be more than five chapters long though.

pairing: no idea what the pairing should be yet.

Read and tell me what you think should happen? you might decide to tell me not to continue, whatever. its just its been too long since i submitted anything.

oh and by the way i dont have spellchecker...so bear with me :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter one

"Where did you come from?"

His unkempt hair flopped over his face and clothes utterly dishelved, Vincent Valentine squinted calmly up at the speaker.

"...the sky..." He offered weakly. Cid Highwind did not look impressed.

"It looks to me like you came from the chimney." The airman noted, arms folded. Vincent did not break his blankly innocent stare.

"I did not. I have no use of your chimney."

"You've been hiding up it for the past two hours, vince."

"That was a minor setback." Vincent muttered. Finally he pulled himself to his feet and set to dusting the soot from his cloak. Cid watched while his companion almost indignantly pulled his clothing to rights and brushed his black hair away from his pale face.

"So, are ya gonna tell me what you were doing up there?" Cid cautioned. Vincent gave him a glare and unsteadily headed for the kitchen of the little house.

"Where's Shera?"

"Out." replied Cid, a little snappily. "Vince, how many times do I have to tell you about doors? Shera almost had a heart attack when you came through the window the other day. It's just not what yer supposed to do."

"I apologise deeply." Vincent stated ironically. He plucked a carton of orange juice from the fridge. "Is this fresh today?"

"Well...yeah."

"Oh good." The gunman proceeded to take a large swig from the carton, and held it in his hand while he swayed around the room. "At the mansion, if there's anything in a carton it usually means its breathing. I got a shock last night when i drank some milk only to have it try to drink me back." Vincent stared at the sofa for a moment, then collapsed onto it. He seemed to be making himself at home.

"Vince," Cid appeared behind the sofa and snatched the carton from his friend before he could dribble it all over the upolstery. "Vince, are you drunk?" There was a thud and a few cushions fell away.

"No, I'm not drunk." Replied Vincent from his new place on the floor. "I've been drugged. On purpose. And that's why I was hiding in your chimney for the past two hours." He stated this in his normal grave and serious voice, but the pupils of his dim eyes were waving in and out of focus. The man was clutching onto a fallen cushion like a shipwreck survivor on a stick of driftwood.

"Drugged?" Cid knelt down and attempted to prise the cushion from his friend. The last thing he needed was sooty handprints on his furniture.

"Did you not hear me the first time? Forget Shin-ra, there's an entire cooperation who have been after me ever since I helped Hojo put the jenova gene inside Lucrecia. They wanted Jenova for themselves all those years ago, and they want Jenova now."

"Vince, Jenova's dead. Now get the hell off my cushion, and get out of my house before Sheera comes back!" Cid grunted as he hooked his arms beneath Vincent's and heaved him to his feet. As soon as the airman stepped away, however, Vincent's legs seemed to turn to jelly and the delirious man fell onto the glass-topped table with a great splintering crash. Cid groaned loudly.

"Vince! Do ya know how much that bastard thing cost!" Once again he grabbed his visitor and flung him bodily onto the sofa, before he frantically grabbed the larger pieces of glass and made a futile attempt to stick them back together. It was after a while of doing this that he realised Vincent was muffling drugged laughter with another sequined cushion. "And what the heck are ya laughing at!" Cid demanded loudly.

"The window." Vincent chuckled darkly. "She's been at the window the whole time." He fell off the sofa and began slowly scrabbling away. "I need to hide somewhere, Highwind."

When he looked over his shoulder at the large window of the sitting room, Cid had expected to see Shera with her hands on her hips. Instead he saw the strangest looking young woman he had ever seen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

where is this going? any ideas? reviews? ppleeaaseeee?


End file.
